Clandestinos no futuro
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Sirius, Lilian e Tiago vão para o futuro, por causa de uma "brilhante" idéia de 'Sissy'. Mas, algo os faz ficar mais um tempinho lá...
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – A idéia de Sirius**

Sara Potter estava olhando seu filho Tiago, dormindo profundamente com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Parecia estar tendo ótimos sonhos. Ela tinha uma vaga idéia do que podia ser.  
Do outro lado, numa cama ao lado, separada somente por uma mesinha de cabeceira, Sirius Black, seu outro "filho", pelo menos, desde que este fugira da Mansão Black.  
Ele respirava serenamente.  
- Acordem! - gritava Sara inutilmente. Eles continuavam a dormir.  
Ela suspirou fundo. Pegou a varinha e acenou. Mais que depressa dos baldes cheios d'água caíram sobre Tiago e Sirius. Que, diga-se de passagem, acordaram assustados. E bravos.  
- Mãe! Por que fez isso? - perguntou Tiago revoltado.  
- Ora, vocês não acordavam, tive que apelar - explicou com um sorriso maroto. É Sara Potter também não era santa... - Agora, já para o banho! Antes que Alan chegue e encontre vocês dormindo...  
- Mas ele não vai brigar com a gente! - interrompeu Sirius - Ou jogar água!  
- Não, mas vai ser servido o almoço quando ele chegar! E quero vocês sentados lá, presentes.  
Ela estava certa, não demorarou para Alan Potter chegar. Por sorte, Tiago e Sirius já estavam de banho tomado e prontos.  
Zeny, uma elfa doméstica, avisou para os "meninos" descerem, pois o almoço seria servido. Mortos de fome desceram de dois em dois degraus. Chegaram a sala de jantas da Mansão, onde Alan se encontrava sentado na ponta da mesa de vidro. E Sara ao seu lado.  
Alan tinha cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Uma expressão marota no rosto, de onde o filho herdara. Sara tinha cabelos ruivos, de um tom bonito, e olhos castanho chocolate. Apesar de ser severa às vezes, sabia se divertir.  
Tiago se sentou de frente para mãe, com Sirius do lado.  
- Que bom que decidiram vir - disse Sara severa.  
- Ah, deixa os garotos, Sara! - brincou Alan - Estão de férias! Tem que dormir mesmo.  
Enquanto os garotos gargalhavam, Sara brigava com o marido pelo comentário.  
- Ei, mãe, também não foi legal o jeito que você nos acordou - brincou Tiago.  
- Como acordou eles? - perguntou Alan interessado.  
- Água - disse Sirius.  
- Ah, já está se tornando freqüente - comentou o Sr. Potter.  
- É - concordaram Sirius e Tiago, nada felizes que acordar com água na cara fosse freqüente...  
- Mas, sabe, Alan - comentou Sara sorrindo largamente para o filho - quando cheguei lá, Tiago parecia ter sonhos muito bons, estava sorrindo.  
Enquanto os três riam, Tiago corou um pouco.  
- Sobre o que era o seu sonho, Pontas? - perguntou Sirius inocente.  
- Nada - disse Tiago encarando a comida.  
- Nada mesmo? - perguntou Sirius rindo. Alan e Sara olhavam curiosos.  
- Claro que não, Almofadinhas! Afinal, com que acha que eu sonhei? - perguntou Tiago. Se arrependeu por ver que Sirius ia responder.  
- Ah, não sei sabe - disse Sirius irônico - Com uma certa ruivinha?  
- Ruivinha? - perguntaram o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, interessados em saber a resposta. Quem seria a ruivinha que seu filho gostava?  
- Ninguém! Fique quieto Sirius! - disse Tiago. Apesar de ser bem galinha, e o seu pai e sua mãe sabiam disso, nunca contara para eles que amava Lilian Evans. Certa vez, na estação King Cross, sua mãe chegou perto de descobrir, mas ele se safou.  
- Ignore-o Sirius - disse Alan - mas agora que garota é essa?  
Sara estava tão interessada, que nem se importou com os resmungos do filho sobre tal injustiça e que amizade legal do Sirius.  
- Ah, Lilian Evans - explicou Sirius - Uma ruiva como já falei. Ela é monitora-chefe da Griffinória. Super certinha e muito nerd.  
- E o Tiago gosta dela? Parou com a galinhagem? - brincou Sara, duvidando muito que isso acontecesse, na verdade, usando sarcasmo.  
- Gostar dela? O Tiago ama se não é apaixonado pela garota! - disse Sirius rindo tanto que quase caia da cadeira. Tiago estava muito envergonhado.  
- Apaixonado? - perguntou Sara de olhinhos brilhando.  
- Ama? - perguntou Alan rindo.  
- Claro que ama! É o mais apaixonadinho de Hogwarts! Que coisa fofa! - disse Sirius apertando a bochecha de um Tiago vermelho.  
Alan e Sara riam da cara de vegonha do filho, que parecia afundar cada vez mais na cadeira.  
- E por que ele não namora ela? - perguntou Sara interessada.  
Sirius riu antes de responder.  
- Porque a ruivinha dele, como ele próprio diz - disse Sirius, rindo da cara de bravo do amigo - odeia ele!  
- Odeia? E ele ama ela? - perguntou Alan confuso.  
- Pois é! Não é por menos! Ele chama ela para sair a cada cinco minutos. "Não, Potter! Já disse! Voce é arrogante, metido e egocêntrico! Não vou sair com você! E não me chame de sua ruivinha! É Evans, Potter!" - imitou Sirius, perfeitamente a Lily.  
- Não é verdade, Almofadinhas. Não é bem assim - disse Tiago, bastante vermelho.  
- Agora, me fale mais Sirius, eu já conheço ela? - perguntou Sara.  
- Tudo bem, deixa eu pensar...  
- Algo impossível - murmurou Tiago.  
- Sabe aquela garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que Tiago implicava e adorava atormentar, pregando peças nela? Há muito tempo atrás...  
- Sei, sim - respondeu a Sra. Potter. - Não me diga que é ela?  
- É ela sim. No quarto ano, o Pontas aqui, entrou em modo "zen" quando estávamos na biblioteca, e acabou ficando tempo demais olhando ela...  
- No quarto ano? Mas isso é a muito tempo! Tiago Potter! Por que nunca me contou que voce gostava de alguém? - repreendeu Sara.  
- Ama - corrigiu Sirius.  
- Ora, porque, porque, por que... E eu sei lá, ué! E lá tenho obrigação de dizer por quem me apaixono? - disse ele nervoso.  
- Ah, então você admite que é apaixonado por ela? - disse Alan, deixando ele sem escapatória.  
- Não! - Tiago disse confuso - Eu não disse isso!  
- "E lá tenho a obrigação de dizer por quem me apaixono?" - imitou Sirius.  
- Isso não quer dizer nada! - gritou Tiago.  
- Não grite Tiago - brigou Alan.  
- Mas vocês ficam ai! Comentando sobre quem amo ou não! Eu hein! Como fofocam! E voce devia calar a boca mais vezes, Black! - gritou Tiago, saindo revoltado e pisando do duro dali.  
- Ai, essa doeu. Ele me chamou de Black - disse Sirius magoado.  
Alan fez menção de levantar e ir atrás do filho, mas sua esposa o segurou ali na mesa.  
- Quer que eu vá ver como ele tá, Tia Sara? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Se você puder, Sirius - disse Sara docemente.  
Sirius se levantou. Ao invés de sair procurando pela Mansão Potter inteira, foi ao jardim. Tinha certeza de que o amigo estaria lá.  
Estava certo. Quando chegou a um pequeno jardim da Mansão, do vários que ela tinha, viu o amigo deitado em um banco branco, olhando para o céu azul. Foi até lá.  
- Hei! Pontas! - cumprimentou Sirius ao chegar lá.  
- Oi, Almofadinhas - disse Tiago desanimado.  
- Foi mal, cara, não pensei que você ia ficar assim, você estava bem estressadinho - zombou.  
- É - concordou Pontas.  
- Mas serio, foi mal - desculpou-se de novo.  
- Tudo bem.  
Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio. Olhando apenas o céu azul, a grama verde, e as flores coloridas. Ouvindo o canto dos pássaros.  
- Sabe, Pontas, eu to pensando, como será que vão ser seus filhos? Ou como vamos ser no futuro? Será que vamos ser menos Marotos, e mais Remo? - perguntou Sirius fingindo medo.  
- Nunca pensei nisso, Almofadinhas. Mas não vamos poder saber, temos que esperar o futuro, certo?  
- Errado! - disse Sirius - Vamos para o futuro! Vamos ver como tudo vai ser!  
- Como? Não tem um feitiço para voltar no tempo!  
- Ainda! - disse Sirius.  
- Ainda? O que, você vai criar um? - perguntou Tiago irônico.  
- Nós vamos, Pontas, se toca! - disse Sirius impaciente.  
- E o Remo? Rabicho? Minha ruivinha? - perguntou Tiago desesperado por deixar a última pessoa.  
- Ah, Rabicho é muito burro! Remo, bem, você sabe... Ele vai dar uma bronca na gente... Agora, a Lilian, você pode até convidar! Ela pode nos ajudar a criar esse feitiço!  
- Como se ela fosse ajudar! Isso vai contra os princípios dela! Quebrar regras! - disse Tiago.  
- Mas não estamos na escola! Não vai ser quebrada regra alguma! Além disso, a inteligência dela pode ser necessária!  
Sirius parecia decidido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2 – Chegada da Lilian

_Potter,__  
__Primeiramente, NAO SOU SUA RUIVINHA NEM LILY! É Evans, Potter!__  
__ Como voce é egocentrico! Humpf.__  
__Segundo, irei ai já que é "super hiper mega importante e urgente!", irei ai amanhã. É bom que não seja nenhuma gracinha sua!__  
__ Terceiro, como voce é egoista! Estregar minhas preciosas férias, para ir ai, além de ficar ALGUNS DIAS na sua lastimavel presença, voce quer ajuda em algo! Excelente! Nossa! ¬¬__  
__ Quarto, vou avisando bem, é bom voce ficar mais de dois metros longe mim, senão, receberá um tapa, e é bem merecido! Ouviu bem?__  
__ Ótimo, bom que tenha ouvido mesmo.__  
__ Chegarei na sua casa via Pó de Flu, amanhã as 5:30.___

_ Lílian.___

_PS: está avisado.___

Tiago recebeu aquela carta-resposta da Lilian. (obviamente).  
Ele tinha perguntado se ela poderia passar em sua casa para ficar alguns dias ajudando ele e Sirius. Sirius pediu para ele não contar a Lilian sobre o que fariam, senão ela nem se daria ao trabalho de vir aqui, foram as palavras de Almofadinhas.  
Tiago já pedira ao seus pais para deixarem Lily vir aqui, deu uma desculpa de que era uma ajuda em um trabalho para Sirius e ele. Sara e Alan suspeitaram um pouco, pois os garotos não costumavam pedir ajudar, mas, por fim, concordaram em deixar Lilian vir. E foi assim que Tiago mandara a carta, e recebia aquela como resposta.

No dia seguinte, ele e Almofadinhas esperavam ansiosos a chegada da ruiva, Tiago porque queria vê-la, Sirius porque queria começar o feitiço.  
Lilian não se atrasou, exatamente as 5:30 eles viram chamas verdes aparecerem na lareira e logo em seguida uma cabeleira ruiva sair dali de dentro tossindo.  
- Queria saber aparatar - tossiu mais um pouco - Odeio pó de flu! Tive de ir até o caldeirão furado, minha casa é trouxa, mas isso não é novidade para voces.  
Lilian estava linda. Um pouco diferente da última vez que Tiago e Sirius a tinha visto.  
Seus cabelos ruivos, agora estavam cacheados nas pontas. Seus olhos verde-vivo pareciam brilhantes. O sorriso em seu rosto era lindo, branco e reluzente. Ela usava um vestido listrado, vermelho, amarelo e verde que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Um salto alto verde.  
- Então, não vai dizer nem bom dia? Eu sabia que voce era arrogante Potter, mas não mal-educado - ironizou ela.  
Tiago pareceu se tocar que encarava Lilian de um jeito nada discreto.  
- Foi mal, ruiva - disse Sirius rindo - Ele estava ansioso para ver voce, está em estado de choque.  
Lilian amarrou a cara para Tiago.  
- Já te avisei - ela disse.  
Nesse momento, ouvem a porta de entrada se batendo. Não demorou para descobrir quem eram. Alan e Sara Potter, chegando do Ministério.  
- Tiago, Sirius chegamos, voces viram Elektra por... - mas Sara parou e sorriu ao ver Lilian parada ali perto da lareira. Foi até ela e apertou sua mão - Ah, voce deve ser a Lilian. Prazer, sou Sara Potter.  
- Prazer, Sra. Potter - disse Lilian.  
- E aquele é meu marido Alan Potter - após Lilian dizer prazer, Sara disse olhando para o filho: - Tiago, onde estão seus modos? Mostre a Lilian onde ela irá dormir enquanto ficar aqui.  
A mãe sorriu, por dentro travessa, querendo deixar o filho sozinho com ela.  
Mas Tiago não se mexeu, ainda olhava Lily.  
- Acho que nao vai dar, Tia Sara - falou sorrindo malicioso - o Tiaguito parece em transe.  
Lilian corou por Sirius falar aqui na frente dos pais de Tiago, e este pareceu 'acordar'.  
- Ãhn, que?... A ta... Claro, vem Lilian vou te mostrar seu quarto - disse Tiago - Um elfo doméstico pegará suas coisas.  
E foi levando Lilian pelas enormes escadas. Alan, Sara e Sirius riram quando eles sairam.  
- Ele parece hipnotizado! - disse Sara feliz e satisfeita.  
- Mas ela não parece odiá-lo - disse Alan.  
- Isso porque ele não está chamando ela de minha ruivinha, Lily, minha deusa. Ou a chamando para sair. Nem falando, bom dia flor do dia, ou bom dia sol. Ou dizendo "eu te amo ruivinha!", ou até mesmo beijando ela.  
- O que? - perguntaram o Sr. e a Sra. Potter chocados.  
- A é, não falei, né? De vez em quando, ele ficava perseguindo ela só para provocar, e como ela não fazia nada a não ser gritar "exploda Potter!", o Pontas tinha que tomar sérias providencias. Então, ele ficava beijando ela, contra a vontade dela, é claro. Mas depois recebia uns bons tapas.  
- E depois dos tapas? - perguntou Sara.  
- Ah, depois dos tapas ele costumava dizer "se receber tapas for o necessário para eu te beijar, eu recebo tapas minha vida toda!" - o mais engraçado é que ele imitou Tiago perfeitamente.  
Todos ainda estavam gargalhando horrores, quando os "pombinhos apaixonados, em que um não sabe disso" chegaram. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3 – A viagem

Durante o jantar, Sara e Alan ficaram interessados em saber sobre Lilian.  
- Então Lilian, já sabe o que será no futuro? - perguntou Sara.  
Tiago e Sirius também olharam curiosos. Nunca tinham perguntado isso a ela.  
- Ah, eu pretendo trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios ou na Seção de Aurores, não sei muito bem - disse Lilian.  
- Pretende ser um inominavel? Interessante - disse Sara.  
- Ou auror - corrigiu Tiago.  
- E já vai começar o curso quando sair de Hogwarts? Ou tem alo em mente antes? - perguntou Alan.  
- Ela pretende casar com Tiago é claro - disse Sirius naturalmente.  
Lilian corou. Tiago atirou um paozinho em Sirius.  
- Tiago! Isso são modos? - perguntou Sara brava.  
- Hei! Brigue com o Almofadinhas não comigo! Ele que fez Lilian ficar sem jeito - falou Tiago revoltado.  
- Mas, ora, não é verdade? Nunca ouviram que o amor parte do ódio? - perguntou Sirius inocente.  
Lilian estava muito sem jeito. O Sr. Potter ria dos tres discutindo.  
- Sirius, voce também, que modos são esses? - repreendeu a Sra. Potter.  
- Mas é verdade! - disse Sirius.  
- Deixou a Lily envergonhada - falou Tiago bravo.  
- Mas ainda é verdade! - disse Almofadinhas.  
Sara suspirou.  
- Deixem para lá. Desculpe por esses dois bobos, Lilian querida - falou Sara docemente.  
- Tudo bem, Sra. Potter - falou Lilian.  
Continuaram conversando por um tempo. Mas na hora que a sobremesa ia chegar, Sirius e Tiago levantaram apressados da mesa. Lilian ficou confusa.  
- Onde é o incendio? - perguntou Alan.  
- Em nenhum lugar, queremos acabar nosso trabalho - falou Tiago arrastando Lilian.  
- Eu sei andar, Potter, obrigada - falou Lilin brava.  
- Claro que sabe, Lily, mas se depender de voce, ficaremos aqui a noite toda. - disse Tiago ainda arrastando Lilian para fora da sala de jantar.  
- Se voce parasse de me arrastar, Potter, chegariamos mais rápido - disse Lilian bufando de raiva. Alan e Sara agora viam tudo abafando risos.  
- Ta certo, ta certo - disse Tiago parando de puxar a garota.  
Ela ajeitou roupa.  
- Feliz agora? - perguntou Tiago.  
- Estaria melhor sem a sua lastimavel presença - disse Lilian sem se importar que os pais do garoto ouvissem. Mas estes estavam rindo.  
- Nossa, obrigada ruivinha pela parte que me toca - disse Tiago.  
- Quer saber, vamos logo - disse Lilian saindo da sala pisando duro.  
- Se for para ficar com voce, concordo - disse Tiago correndo atrás dela.  
Chegaram no quarto de Tiago e Sirius, o mesmo estava sentado em sua cama com um monte de pergaminhos.  
- Certo, para que me chamaram aqui? - perguntou Lilian.  
- Queremos ver uma coisa - disse Sirius ainda olhando os pergaminhos e livros a sua volta.  
- Que coisa? - perguntou Lilian meio petulante.  
- O futuro - disse Tiago.  
- E para que me chamaram aqui? Eu tenho cara de vidente por acaso? - perguntou furiosa.  
- Se toque Lilian! Não vamos usar suas excelentes habilidades de vidente - ironizou Sirius - Vamos fazer um feitiço!  
- Criar um feitiço do tempo? - perguntou horrorizada.  
- Voce entendeu mais rapido do que o Pontas - comentou Almofadinhas.  
- Ei! - falou Tiago indignado.  
Gastaram um tempo explicando para Lilian o que queriam exatamente.  
- Isso é loucura! Que idéia é essa Sirius?  
- É genial! Será divertido! - exclamou ansioso.  
- Imagine! Vamos poder ver nossos eu's futuros! - disse Tiago animado.  
- Eu não vou ajudar voces a criarem um feitiço! É ilegal! - disse Lilian.  
- Vai ruivinha - disse Tiago de um jeito hipnotizante, se aproximando dela - Por favor. Por mim.  
- N-não - ela gaguejou.  
- Por favor - disse fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono - Imagine, voce nao quer se ver no futuro? Ver como foi bem na sua vida? Imagine só.  
Agora Tiago estava muito perto dela, proximo o suficiente para ela sentir seu hálito quente e doce. Lilian suava frio.  
- Vamos Lily, eu sei que quer ver. A curiosidade esta ai dentro - disse Tiago no ouvido dela.  
Ela se encolheu. Sirius nem estava olhando para eles, estava concentrado em um livro.  
- Por favor, nos ajude - sussurrou ele sedutor. Passou os braços envolta da cintura dela. - Por favor.  
- E... Mas... Não... Ta... Sei... - Lilian estava tão nervosa que suas frases eram sem nexo.  
Tiago se esqueceu completamente de que estava tentano convencê-la de algo.  
Deu um beijo apaixonado nela.  
Era tão doce, Lilian não resistiu. Correspondeu ao beijo dele. Esquecendo totalmente seu ódio, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e segurou a parte de trás de seu cabelo preto rebelde.  
Sirius sorriu ao ver os amigos se beijando e voltou os olhos para os pergaminhos e livros.  
- Eu te amo, acredita em mim agora? - murmurou Tiago no ouvido da Lily quando pararam com o beijo.  
- Acredito - falou Lilian sorrindo.  
- Então me ama? - perguntou Tiago.  
- Amo. Te amo sim, Tiago - falou Lilian e ele deu mais um beijo nela.  
- Odeio interromper os pombinhos - falou Sirius depois de um tempo - Mas temos algo para fazer lembram?  
Lilian corou um pouco ao se lembrar de Sirius ali, mas Tiago sorriu.  
- Certo, Almofadinhas, certo.  
Começaram a estudar os livros sobre futuro, bruxos que viajaram no tempo e sobre coisas no tempo.

Tiago, Sirius e Lilian estudaram coisas sobre o tempo por pelo menos dois dias. Alan e Sara não suspeitaram de nada sobre o que eles faziam. Mas ficaram muito felizes ao ouvir que seu filho estava namorando a "ruivinha" que ele tanto amava.  
No dia 29 de julho, tres dias após a chegada de Lily, eles decidiram começar a criar o feitiço.  
Era muito dificil, mesmo sendo espertos, era necessário inteligencia e concentração. Viajar no tempo não é brincadeira, dizia Lilian.  
Quando não estavam tentando criar o feitiço, o que raramente acontecia, ficavam no jardim descansando.  
- Eu te amo, ruivinha - disse Tiago olhando para a namorada que estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.  
- Eu também te amo Tiago - falou Lily.  
- Chega de melação, vamos ao trabalho - falou Sirius.  
E continuavam a criar o feitiço.

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde que começaram a criar o feitiço, e, finalmente, tinha obtido sucesso.  
- Não acredito! Conseguimos! - exclamou Sirius.  
- É. Deixa eu tentar fechar esse portal do tempo - disse Lilian.  
Um buraco brilhoso no ar, esse era o portal do tempo.  
- Intapius! - disse Lily e o buraco azul fechou.  
- Voce foi ótima Lilian - falou Tiago dando um beijo nela.  
- Hei! Fui eu quem abriu o portal! Ela só fechou! - disse Sirius indignado que a glória fosse para ela.  
- Quer um beijinho também Almofadinhas? - perguntou Tiago ironico. Lilian gargalhou e Sirius calou a boca.  
- Quando vamos partir? - perguntou Lilian.  
- Vamos daqui a uma hora - disse Tiago - assim dá tempo de nos arrumarmos. Vamos fazer assim, arrumamos nossas coisas, eu deixo uma carta para meus pais dizendo onde fomos e Lilian manda uma carta para os pais dizendo que vai ficar aqui até o final das férias. Não vamos demorar muito no futuro né?  
- Espero que não - disse Lilian - estou com um pressentimento ruim.  
- Calma, minha ruivinha - disse Tiago passando os braços pela cintura dela - Nada vai acontecer.  
- Ta - disse ela.  
Começaram a se arrumar. Lilian colocava tudo numa mochila branca que Tiago emprestou para ela. Sirius também guardava suas coisas numa mochila, a dele preta, ele também colocava alguns pergaminhos. De acordo com Lilian "Podemos querer anotar fatos futuros". Tiago escrevia uma carta aos seus pais dizendo que iriam ao futuro e logo voltariam. Escrevia, pela Lilian, aos pais dela falando que ela iria ficar até o fim das férias.  
Como combinado, se encontraram na sala de estar após uma hora.  
- Vamos? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Sim - disse Tiago ansioso.  
- Tapius - disse Lilian apontando a varinha para o nada.  
De repente surgiu um buraco azul florescente.  
- Vamos - disse Lilian.  
Juntos passaram pelo buraco.  
Eles sentiram um puxão pelo umbigo, os pés não tocavam mais o chão. A sua volta tudo ficava borrado.  
E, de repente. Tudo voltava a ficar parado e certo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Ala Hospitalar

Eles olharam em volta. Estavam em um corredor. Parecia um corredor de Hogwarts. Mas estava meio destruidos. Alguns retratos estavam quebrados e os cacos de vidro estavam no chão. Algumas paredes pareciam ter sangue. Algumas pedras que formavam o chão do corredor estavam rachadas. E a atmosfera dali era melancólica e triste.  
- Estamos no tempo certo? - perguntou Lilian.  
Mas não tiveram tempo de responder. Um homem andava apressado pelo corredor. Ele usava veste remendadas e esfiapadas. Tinha cabelos meio castanhos meio loiros. Segurava um garotinho no colo. O garoto tinha cabelos azuis berrantes e olhos roxos.  
O homem parou ao lado de Sirius, Lily e Tiago.  
- Aluado? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Sirius? - perguntou Remo.  
- Somos nós! - disse Almofadinhas.  
- Mas...Como... Quando... Por que... Ãhn? - Remo dizia coisas sem nexo.  
- Por que está tão confuso Remie? Somos só nós - disse Tiago.  
- Bem, - disse Remo começando a disfarçar. (eles não podia saber que morreram, o que iriam pensar?) - Voces estão jovens! O que esperava que eu fizesse?  
- Ah, desculpa Remo. Deve estar confuso né? Mas tudo bem. É que criamos um feitiço para viajar no tempo - explicou Lilian.  
- Entendo. Pois bem, vejo que funcionou - disse Remo sorrindo, algo que nao fazia a muito tempo.  
- E que é esse moleque? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo para o amigo.  
- Ah, esse é Teddy Lupin, meu filho - disse Remo retribuindo o sorriso.  
- Filho? - perguntaram Almofadinhas, Pontas e Lily em unissono.  
- Sim, ele tem nove meses só. Ele é metamorfomago, por isso esses cabelos azuis, antes que perguntem - esclareçeu Remo.  
- E quem é a mãe? Por que voce nao é metamorfomago - disse Lilian.  
- É a Tonks Black Lupin - disse Remo.  
- Voce se casou com a filha da minha prima Andromedra? - perguntou Sirius curioso.  
- É. Então voces fizeram um feitiço para viajar no tempo? Por que?  
- Queriamos ver o futuro - disse Lilian.  
- Até voce Lilian? - perguntou Remo.  
- Digamos que... Tiago me convenceu... - corou.  
- Já entendi - disse Remo rindo.  
Passos rápidos ecoaram no corredor. Tres mulheres apareceram.  
Uma tinha cabelos loiros, usava brincos de beterraba e um amuleto estranho. Uma tinha cabelos ruivos flamejantes e olhos castanhos. E a última cabelos rosa berrantes e olhos azuis.  
- Remo - disse Tonks.  
- Ah, oi Tonks, que bom que voltaram - falou. Tonks pegou Teddy no colo. Olhou os três visitantes, chocada. Luna também tinha percebido os "visitantes", mas Gina queria saber outra coisa, entao nem notara.  
- Remo - disse Gina preocupada - Teve noticias de Harry? Ele desapareceu faz tempo, eu sei, mas eu preciso ter noticias dele!  
Sirius, Lily e Tiago olhavam atentos tentando entender.  
- Harry? - perguntou Tiago - Quem é Harry?  
- Desculpe Gina, não tenho nenhuma noticia dele. Voce sabe que ele está ocupado demais - disse Remo.  
- Ocupado com o que? - perguntou Sirius curioso.  
- Ta bom, Remo. Obrigada, qualquer coisa me avise, preciso vê-lo - disse ela.  
- Hello! Quem é Harry? - perguntou Sirius sem paciencia.  
- Ah, Harry é... - Remo ficou em duvida se contava ou não.  
Gina parecia ter se tocado que tinha pessoas ali. Virou-se e perguntou não reparando quem eram.  
- Voce não sabe quem é Harry Potter? Pelas barbas de Mérlin! De que mundo voce veio? Tem bebes que a primeira palavra que falam é Harry - disse Gina.  
Então ela finalmente olhou os visitantes.  
- Q-quem são voces? - perguntou achando estar louca.  
- Sirius Black.  
- Lilian Evans.  
- Tiago Potter.  
- T-tiago P-pot-tter? - gaguejou Gina. Virou-se para Remo - Ok. Remo, o que é isso?  
- O que tem demais em ele ser Tiago Potter? - perguntou Lilian curiosa.  
- O que tem demais? Ele é pai do Harry Potter, só isso! - ironizou Gina.  
- Meu filho? - perguntou Tiago. - Quem é a mãe dele?  
- Lilian Potter - respondeu Gina.  
Remo bateu na própria testa. Ele se esforçara para nao contar para eles sobre a guerra nem nada e Gina esta abrindo o bico.  
- Eu sou casada com Tiago? E vou ter um filho com ele? - perguntou feliz.  
- Sim - disse Gina - Agora me digam, como vieram parar aqui?  
- Criamos um feitiço do tempo - explicou Lilian o que parecia pela milésima vez.  
- A ta. - e ela desmaiou.  
- Essa menina é louca? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Remo - chamou Tonks docemente.  
- Sim, Tonks?  
- Vou ficar com o Teddy, vou até Neville ver como estão as coisas. Me acompanha Luna? - perguntou Tonks e elas foram conversando e andando para outro corredor.  
- Tudo bem, vou levar Gina para a enfermaria - disse Remo. Ele começou a levitar o corpo e andar pelo corredor. Os amigos o seguiram. Lilian segurava a mão de Tiago.  
- Por que ela desmaiou? - perguntou Sirius.  
Remo suspirou e parou de andar virando-se para os amigos.  
Mas antes dele falar, ouviram duas mulheres passando e chorando.  
- Por que aquelas mulheres estavam chorando Remie? - perguntou Almofadinhas.  
- Estamos no meio de uma guerra, Almofadinhas. Pessoas choram. Hogwarts esta servindo de abrigo para aqueles que necessitam. Ficam aqui todos que ainda confiam na memória de Dumbledore. Claro que alguns estão fora daqui, mas acreditam.  
- Guerra?  
- Memória de Dumbledore?  
- Abrigo?  
- Ei! Uma pergunta de cada vez - pediu Remo - Sim, uma guerra Lilian. Sim, memória de Dumbledore, ele morreu, Tiago. Sim, Sirius, uma abrigo. É necessário.  
- Credo! - disse Lilian - E por que de toda essa guerra?  
- Voldemort - disse Aluado.  
- Ele esta vencendo?  
- Esta empatado - disse Remo.  
- Por que? Quem está derrotando Voldemort? - perguntou Tiago.  
- Harry Potter - respondeu Remo.  
- Meu filho está atrás de Voldemort? Por que? É suicida?  
- Não, Pontas, porque ele é o único a poder fazer isso - disse Remo.  
- Ta bem... - disse confuso.  
- E por que ela desmaiou ao ver quem era o Tiago? - perguntou Lilian.  
- Bem, não é fácil dizer isso mas... Voces três morreram - disse Remo - E já que voltaram aqui, é meio estranho. Por isso fiquei confuso no inicio.  
- Nós... Morremos? - perguntou Lilian com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Muito nobres voces. Todos morreram por Harry - disse Remo.  
Tiago, Sirius e Lilian estavam chocados enquanto andavam para a enfermaria. Eu morri? era isso que pensavam.  
- Madame Pomfrey? - chamou Remo.  
A enfermeira apareceu e colocou uma compressa de agua quente na cabeça de Gina.  
- Prontinho, podem tirar quando ela acordar - disse gentilmente.  
- E o Harry desapareceu a meses? Como sabe que nao está morto? -perguntou Sirius. Tiago e Lilian o fuzilaram com os olhos.  
- Não está, Almofadinhas. Voldemort dominou o Ministério, imagine se ele não ia querer que o mundo soubesse como o "Poderoso Lord Voldemort derrotou o tolo Harry Potter".  
- Não entendo, o que Harry tem de tão importante.  
- Ele sobreviveu a Maldição da Morte lançada por Voldemort quando tinha só um aninho de idade.  
O queixo dos amigos ficou caido.  
Gina começou a despertar.  
- Ai - disse colocando a mão na testa - Tive um sonho esquisito, Remo! Lilian, Tiago e Sirius estavam lá e...  
Olhou para eles.  
- Ok, não era um sonho - concluiu.  
- Não, Gina, eles viajaram mesmo no tempo - disse Aluado.  
- Remo - disse Tonks entrando na enfermaria, agora de cabelos castanhos, Luna logo atrás - Neville me disse uma coisa boa.  
- Meu deus Tonks! Voce é muito rapida - falou Sirius.  
- Obrigada, primo. - disse Tonks sorrindo. O garotinho em seu colo agora tinha cabelos pretos.  
- Qual a boa noticia, Tonks? - indagou Remo.  
- Harry, Hermione e Rony estão vindo para cá - disse Tonks.  
- Sério, Tonks! Ai! Que coisa ótima! Vou poder vê-lo! - disse Gina levantando da cama.  
- Ainda não entendi por que voce quer tanto ver meu futuro filho - disse Tiago.  
Gina parou de sorrir na hora.  
- É mesmo, por que voce quer ver Harry? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Harry era meu namorado - respondeu simplesmente.  
- Era? - perguntou Lilian cautelosa.  
- É, era. Ele terminou comigo por causa da guerra - disse Gina com os olhos extremamente brilhantes.  
- Ah, que coisa ruim - disse Lily triste.  
Duas pessoas entraram na Ala Hospitalar.  
- Rony! Mione! - disse Gina e abraçou os dois muito forte - Eu senti tantas saudades! Mas onde está Harry?  
- Ah, encontramos Neville no meio do caminho, e ele disse que tinha um Comensal em Hogsmead. Harry foi cuidar dele.  
- Ah, tudo bem. Fico feliz que estejam a salvo... - começou a falar Gina, mas Tiago interrompeu.  
- Como assim? Harry foi a Hogsmead e está a salvo? - perguntou incrédulo.  
- Pelo jeito Tiago - comentou Luna pela primeira vez se manifestando - voce tem muito que aprender sobre o Harry. Um Comensal é brincadeira de criança para ele.  
- Então ta... - disse chocado demais para continuar.  
- Tiago? - perguntou Mione - Tiago Potter? Lilian Potter? Sirius Black?  
- Nós mesmos - disse Sirius entediado. Sua morte era tao famosa assim?  
- Já virei Potter? - brincou Lilian.  
Eles fizeram um breve resumo do que aconteceu para estarem ali, a viagem no tempo.  
Quando eles acabaram ficaram falando sobre como estava a guerra. Dizendo que estava terrivel, mas estaria pior se nao fosse Harry, Mione, Rony.  
Um homem de cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos extremamente verdes e oculos redondos entrou na enfermaria.  
- Foi mal a demora gente - disse ofegando - Vou te contar, aquele lá tava disposto a me matar então - pegou mais ar - eu prendi ele naquele circulo de fogo que aprendi. Deve estar lá até agora berrando de dor, alguém vai prende-lo, ele não vai conseguir sair, só eu posso fazer o contra-feitiço.  
Gina correu até Harry e o abraçou pelo pescoço.  
- Ah, Harry - disse chorando e soluçando - Fiquei tão preocupada esse tempo todo!  
- Hei, calma, estou aqui nao estou? Vivo. Bem, alguns cortes, arranhões, cicatrizes, mas vivo - disse sorrindo.  
Sirius, Lilian e Tiago olhavam tudo. Remo, Rony, Hermione, Tonks e Luna sorriram ao ver o amigo bem.  
Ela largou Harry.  
- Mas por que voltou a Hogwarts? Não estava atrás das Horcruxes? - perguntou ela.  
- Então, eu tava né? Destruimos o medalhão, a taça, o anel Dumbledore destruiu, o diário destrui no meu segundo ano, a Nagini só podemos destruir quando encontrarmos Voldemort, o Voldemort obviamente é a sétima parte, e estamos procurando o diadema, suspeitamos estar aqui em Hogwarts - disse Harry.  
- Que bom, falta pouco para derrotar Lord Titica Voldemort - falou Gina confiante.  
- Da para voces não falarem esse nome? - perguntou Rony.  
- Oh, não se preocupe Uon-Uon - falou Harry rindo - o homem malvado não vai te pegar.  
- Ah, fala sério Harry - disse Rony prendendo o riso.  
- Se bem que... A Mione pode te proteger muito bem certo? E voce aceitaria a ajuda dela de braços abertos - disse Harry rindo. Rony e Mione coraram.  
Harry ainda nao notara a presença do padrinho e dos pais.  
- Harry Tiago Potter não ouse falar mais uma palavra - ameaçou Hermione.  
Harry colocou a mão na boca e fingiu medo.  
- Oh, não! Não me diga que voce vai... Voce vai... Beijar Rony de novo? - brincou rindo.  
- Eles se beijaram? - perguntou Gina. Até Remo riu.  
- Voce é uma pessoa morta Harry - disse Rony.  
Harry parara de rir com o comentário.  
- Foi... Só brincadeira - disse Rony.  
- Rony, por favor, sem falar de mortos aqui. Já disse que é minha culpa, não jogue ela na minha cara - pediu Harry.  
- Certo foi mal.  
- E não é sua culpa que Voldemort torture as pessoas Harry - disse Mione.  
- Ok, pensem assim. Para mim, a culpa é minha que as pessoas morram e sejam torturadas. Voce sabe bem disso - disse Harry sério.  
- Sei Harry, nada ruim vai acontecer de novo - disse Mione tranquilizando o amigo.  
- A é Remo - disse Harry virando-se para o que chamara - Encontramos alguns dementadores aqui nas proximidades.  
- E lançaram o Patrono?  
- Bem... - começou Rony envergonhado - Voce sabe como eu sou péssimo para feitiços, e o Patrono nunca foi o forte de Mione...  
- Resumindo: Harrry salvou voces - disse Gina.  
- Bem... É - admitiu.  
Todos riram.  
- Assim é melhor. Sinceramente faz tanto tempo que não rio de algo, que minha boca estava dormente - falou Harry.  
- Apesar de eu nao gostar nada disso, já que Gina é minha irma, ela pode esquentar sua boca Harry - brincou.  
- Ok, Rony - disse Harry sem se deixar abalar pelo comentario do amigo - Sinceramente, estou decepcionado com voce.  
- Eu? O que isso tem haver com sua boca dormente? - perguntou confuso.  
- Tudo ué! Voce não sabe tirar uma com os outros, Gina me dar um beijo seria bom para mim - sorriu - mas voce não gosta de ver isso, quem sai perdendo é voce.  
- Sei, sei - disse Rony emburrado - Aproveita Harry, aproveita esse seu momento "relax".  
- É mesmo um momento para eu descansar. Voce sabe como é ficar muitos meses com voces dois? - brincou.  
- Não Harry, me diga como é - falou Hermione.  
- Ah, cansativo. Aturar a briga de voces não é moleza. Ai depois daquele beijo eu tive que ficar aturando os olhares romanticos e os "eu te amo Mi ou eu te amo Ron". E isso não é nada facil se voce quer saber bem - disse Harry fazendo uma voz cansada que fez todos rirem.  
- Harry - disse Remo - estou surpeso, não notou nada?  
- Nada o que? - perguntou Harry virando-se para Remo.  
Ao lado dele, seus pais e Sirius sorriam.  
Ele colocou a mão na testa.  
- Legal - disse Harry - ou eu to ficando louco ou é um daqueles meus sonhos BEM malucos.  
- Desde quando voce tem sonhos malucos? - perguntou Rony.  
- Ah, com muita frequencia sabe... Pera ai! Sirius Black? Tiago Potter? Lilian Potter? Devo estar perdendo a sanidade!  
- Não Harry. Eles viajaram no tempo, vieram do passado - e Remo começou a explicar a mesma história pela milésima vez.  
Harry estava pálido no final.  
- Bem, vamos deixar voces conversarem - disse Remo. Todos, exceto Lily, Sirius, Tiago e Harry marcharam para fora da enfermaria afim de deixá-los a sós.  
Harry virou-se para os pais e o padrinho.  
- Pelo que eu vi, voce se parece muito com o Pontas - disse Sirius.  
- Só... - disse Harry incapaz de falar - só nas minhas horas de bom humor.  
- Isso acontece com muita frequencia espero - disse Lilian sorrindo.  
- Não, não. Esses anos venho me concentrando em nao morrer. Voldemort tem uma obsseçao por me querer morto - disse Harry.  
- Por que terminou com Gina? - perguntou Tiago.  
Harry sentiu raiva.  
- Por causa da guerra - disse de um jeito petulante que os pegou de surpresa.  
A raiva de Harry devia-se ao fato de querer namorar Gina e nao poder.  
- Por que estao nesse tempo? - perguntou rude.  
- Queriamos ver como seria - disse Sirius.  
- Bem, podem voltar para o de voces. Cada um em seu tempo, este é o certo. Não será necessário voces nessa guerra - falou Harry ainda rude.  
- Não vamos voltar - disse Tiago, bravo que falasse assim com ele - agora que soubemos da guerra, queremos ajudar.  
- Pois digo que nao será necessário a ajuda de voces. Além disso voces podem morrer. Se voces morrerem nesse tempo, não vou mais existir - disse Harry.  
- Humpf. Como voce é egoista! E eu pensei ter orgulho de voce! Só ouv coisas boas de voce desde que cheguei aqui! Mas agora vejo que é nojento! Só pensa em si mesmo, é egoista! - cuspiu Tiago.  
- Não sou egoista, sei que nao sou. Se quiser pensar assim, pois bem, pense. Agora, se me dão liçença tenho coisas para falar com Neville - disse Harry se retirando. Ele sempre tentava ficar calmo em situações de stress. Tinha como exemplo Alvo Dumbledore que até nas piores situações tinha calma na voz.  
A porta da enfermaria fechou.  
- Que egoista! Meu filho é um egoista! Não quer a gente aqui! Só por que se morrermos ele não vai existir! Que egocentrico! Que covarde! - reclamou Tiago.  
- Mas Tiago ele ainda é nosso filho! Quer voce queira ou quer nao queira - disse Lilian apreensiva.  
- Meu filho? Ele não é meu filho! De jeito nenhum! ELE NÃO É MEU FILHO! - gritou Tiago.  
Remo, Rony, Mione, Gine, Tonks e Luna voltaram para a Ala Hospitalar após o grito. Tinham visto Harry passar apressado e cabisbaixo. Agora esse grito.  
- Por que está gritando Tiago? - perguntou Remo.  
- Porque aquele Harry é um egoista e covarde! Ele queria que voltassemos ao passado! Tudo por que se morrermos ele morre! Egoismo! Queremos e vamos ficar para ajudar!  
Gina tinha a raiva inflamando. Como ele ousa falar de Harry assim?  
- Harry não é egoista e covarde! - berrou Gina para Tiago.  
- É sim! E ele não é meu filho! - disse Tiago em resposta.  
- Quer saber de egoismo? Tudo bem vou lhe contar. É egoismo terminar com alguém para a segurança dele ou dela? É egoismo ajudar os amigos nas horas que eles mais precisam? É egoismo fazer uma viagem cansativa de vários meses para salvar o mundo bruxo?  
- Pode falar o que quiser, ainda acho que ele um covarde egoista.  
- Silencio - disse Mione apontando a varinha para Tiago.  
- Harry não é covarde - disse Rony veemente.  
- Não é! - concordou Gina - Ele já derrotou varios dementadores no seu terceiro ano, lutou contra um basilisco e a lembrança de Voldemort no seu segundo ano, enfrentou Voldemort no seu primeiro ano, participou do Torneio Tribruxo em seu quarto, saiu vitorioso e ainda duelou com Voldemort, lutou contra vários Comensais em seu quinto anos, ajudou Dumbledore em uma missão no sexto além de ajudar quando Hogwarts foi invadida, e agora procura coisas para derrotar Voldemort! Me diga agora, ele é covarde? - perguntou.  
Tiago não conseguia responder. Primeiro porque lhe lançaram um feitiço, segundo porque estava chocado.  
Como estivera errado quando falou do filho...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – Potter e/ou Griffindor

A primeira conversa que tivera com Harrry, e brigara. Tiago olhava cabisbaixo para o chao da Ala Hospitalar. Como fora tao burro e idiota para pensar aquelas coisas de seu filho? Ele nao sabia.  
- Viu! - berrou Gina tirando-o de seus devaneios - O Harry nao é covarde! Nem egoista!  
Hermione tirou o feitiço do Silencio de Tiago, e todos esperaram para ver o que ele iria dizer.  
- Ãhn... Sinto muito, acho que errei... - ele foi interrompido por Rony.  
- E muito.  
- Sim, Rony, e muito. Acho que devo desculpas ao Harry nao é mesmo?  
- É, deve sim! Remo já lhes disse que voces morreram certo? - perguntou Gina severa.  
- Sim - respondeu Sirius rapidamente.  
- Entao olha só que coisa feia! - disse Gina como se falasse com uma criança - Harry deve estar muito triste agora! Coitado...  
Lilian segurou a mão de Pontas e deu um sorriso tristonho, que ele retrubuiu.  
- Bem, nao vamos ficar aqui, né? Vamos procurar o Harry - disse Sirius animado andando para a porta.  
Remo suspirou e disse num tom de decepção - Outro tempo, mesmo Sirius.  
Todos ainda estavam rindo, quando Neville entra na Ala Hospitalar, parecia alarmado e um pouco pálido.  
- Rony! Hermione! Remo! - ele parou um instante olhando em duvida para os viajantes do tempo, mas depois balançou a cabeça e continuou - Dementadores e dois Comensais no Salão Principal.  
- Como isso aconteceu? - perguntou Mione.  
- Nao sei! Mas tinham pessoas comendo lá, e agora estao sendo atacados! Vi Harry no meio do caminho para cá, e já o avisei. Vamos ajudá-lo!  
Todos, Mione, Rony, Gina, Tonks, Remo, Luna, Tiago, Lilian, Sirius e Neville correram muito rapidamente para o Salão Principal.  
Quando adentraram no Salão Principal, encontraram Harry afastando os dementadores, mas os Comensais o tentavam acertar.  
- Vamos, bebezinho Potter, nao estamos brincando - disse uma voz. Bellatriz Lestrange falara enquanto lançava um Crucio que Harry desviou.  
- Expecto Patronum! - um cervo irradiou da ponta da varinha de Harry e afastou os tres dementadores das pessoas assustadas.  
- Crucio! - gritou o outro Comensal, Lucio Malfoy.  
O cervo sumiu no mesmo momento que Harry caiu no chao e gritou, e se contorceu de dor. Os dementadores voltaram a sugar a felicidade das 10 pessoas que estavam no Salão.  
Tiago, Sirius e Lilian olhavam horrorizados.  
- Estupefaça! - gritou Mione, e Lucio teve de parar de torturar Harry para poder se proteger.  
- Rony, tire as pessoas daqui! - falou Remo. Tonks e Rony ajudaram as pessoas a sairem dali, enquanto Remo controlava a situação com um Patrono, nao com um efeito como o do Harry, mas afastando os dementadores.  
Lilian correu para Harry e abaixou-se ao lado do filho caido.  
- Harry! - disse ela desesperada.  
Ele gemeu de dor, mas rapidamente levantou-se e sacou a varinha.  
- Oh! O bebezinho Potter, quer brincar? Quer sofrer? - disse Bellatriz com uma voz de bebe.  
- Que seja, Bellatriz, pouco me importa! Vou me vingar de voce! - disse Harry bravo e desviando de um fetiço lançado.  
- Vingar, Potterzinho? Vingar a morte de seu querido padrinho? Sirius Black, aquele traidor? Que coisa meiga - disse numa voz chorosa.  
- Dane-se, pouco me importa o que voce acha Bellatriz. Voce é tao tola, tao inutil. Se gosta tanto de seu mestre, por que nao me mata e leva minha cabeça a ele? - perguntou com sarcasmo.  
- Ora, Potter, vim fazer isso! Para que acha que estou aqui? - perguntou - Avada Kedavra!  
Harry desviou. Riu frio.  
- Só isso? Voce poderia fazer melhor! Crucio! - gritou Harry.  
Pareceu que todos pararam para ver. Mione e Lucio pararam. Rony e Tonks que ja tinham tirado todos do Salao Principal, pararam estaticos na porta, como os viajantes. Gina pareceu branca.  
Bellatriz, agora se contorcia no chão, berrando de dor. Harry nao parecia sentir pena alguma da Comensal.  
- Dói Bellatriz? - disse frio e seco - Que bom, é o objetivo! Ironico não? Voce mesma me falou como faz! "É preciso querer usar Potter!" Estou querendo, deve ser isso nao?  
A resposta foi um berro.  
- Crucio! - gritou Lucio do outro lado do salão.  
Harry parou a maldição, e conjurou um enorme escudo prateado a sua frente.  
- Que pena, Malfoy, acabou com minha incrivel diversao. Mas vejo que Bellatriz nao se importará de dividi-la.  
- Pare com isso Potter, aprende alguns feitiçinhos e acha que pode me vencer! Francamente! - um raio negro veio em sua direçao.  
Harry nao conhecia o feitiço, desviou no ultimo segundo.  
- Ora, Malfoy, para vencer voce, nao é necessario muito! Na verdade, um trouxa pode vencer voce! Tão ridiculo - disse ele.  
- Voce anda muito atrevido Potter - falou Lucio bravo.  
- Estou perdendo a paciencia com voce, Malfoy - disse Harry, sua voz começava a aumentar.  
- E o que vai fazer, Potterzinho? Me matar? Me faça rir! - gritou Lucio.  
Harry perdeu a paciencia. Ele estava mais forte, tinha treinado mais.  
- Me matar? Acho que voce vai acabar morto! Como seus queridinhos pais! Como seu querido padrinho! Voce amava eles, não? Que coisa - provocou Malfoy mais.  
O-menino-que-sobreviveu tentava controlar sua magia e sua paciencia. Acabou por descobrir algo muito importante durante a viagem, e agora isso podia acontecer.  
- Oh-ou - disse Rony.  
- O que foi? - perguntou Remo.  
- Nao vai nada legal ele perder a calma.  
Malfoy sorria maligno.  
- E entao Potter? Quando eu matá-lo, seus amiguinhos vao depois! E depois, sua namoradinha ridicula!  
Então, de repente, fogo saía do corpo de Harry e ele nao parecia queimar. O chão rachou um pouco.  
- Nunca mais fale isso! - o fogo ao redor dele aumentava a cada palavra - Voce, seu inutil imbecil, vai morrer! Hoje e agora! Vou enfiar essas suas palavras guela abaixo! E, com sorte para mim, voce apodrecerá no fundo do Inferno, e arderá nas chamas de lá, e com mais sorte ainda, vai explodir e ficar em mil pedacinhos! E depois disso, vai morrer! Quando eu for matá-lo, voce vai implorar pela morte que virá para voce agora.  
Lucio parecia com medo. Mione prendera Bellatriz.  
- Crucio! - Harry gritou, mas sua varinha, estava no chao. Caira com as chamas. Estranhamente, um feitiço Cruciatus acertou Lucio que começou a se retorcer de dor, berrar.  
Apesar de estar lançando um feitiço em Malfoy, e sem varinha, Harry ergueu a mão direita e lançou fogo em Lucio Malfoy, que gritou mais com a queimadura, ergueu a esquerda e lançou outra bola de fogo. Repetiu a sequencia varias vezes.  
- Implore Malfoy! Morte! Nao é isso? Sua esposa Narcisa e seu filho Draquinho vao ficar tao satisfeitos de ve-lo morto - ironizou.  
Colocando a mao no chão, e levantando para o ar, Harry flutuou um pedaço enorme de pedra e tacou contra Lucio. Este já parecia ter desmaiado.  
- Agora a parte final - disse sem dó - Avada Kedavra!  
Um raio verde, saido da mao de Harry, acertou Lucio Malfoy que ficou com olhos abertos imobilizados, pele mais pálida do que seria possivel. Estava morto.  
- Que coisa. Uma pena - disse Harry ironico.  
O fogo em volta de Harry baixou, e ele desmaiou, caindo no chão sem forças.  
- Harry - disse Gina correndo para segurá-lo. Ela colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo, e fez um cafuné, esperando-o acordar.  
Tonks e Remo estavam cuidando dos estragos feitos na sala. Bellatriz fugira. Rony, Hermione, Neville e Luna estavam perto de Gina olhando se Harry estava bem.  
Tiago, Sirius e Lilian pareciam estranhamente brancos, estavam em choques. Caminharam a passos lentos para as pessoas.  
- Ele está bem? - perguntou Sirius, sua voz já nao mais animada e curiosa, parecia assustada e temerosa.  
- Está sim, só desmaiou. Infelizmente isso aconteceu - disse Hermione balançando a cabeça a cabeça triste, Rony passou os braços pelos ombros dela.  
Remo e Tonks tambem se aproximaram.  
- Hermione? - chamou Lupin - Afinal, o que foi isso? Fogo, pedras, magia sem varinha? Quando Harry aprendeu isso?  
Rony e ela suspiraram.  
- Bem, é uma longa história, mas acho que enquanto o Harry nao acorda, Mione pode contá-la - disse Rony.  
Todos olharam para a garota.  
- Certo. Quando estavamos na nossa busca as Horcruxes, descobrimos algumas coisa - começou Hermione - Como voces sabem, os criadores de Hogwarts foram Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff e Salazar Slytherin, fundaram esta escola com o objetivo de ensinar jovens bruxos. Mérlin, o famoso bruxo, os guiou. Explicou-lhes sobre isso, e juntos uniram forças para criar Hogwarts. O que ninguém sabia, era que Mérlin era parente de Godric.  
- Parente de Godric? - perguntou Gina.  
- Sim, Godric tinha um irmão. Mérlin Griffindor.  
- Mérlin Griffindor? - perguntou Lilian.  
- Sim, Lilian. Mérlin Griffindor. Quando os dois nasceram, gemeos, não era comum naquela época os pais aceitarem dois filhos de uma unica vez. Abandonaram o Mérlin enquanto bebê, ficando somente com Godric. Quando Mérlin e Godric descobriram isso, os fundadores já tinham criado Hogwarts.  
- Mas ainda nao entendi, o que isso tem haver com Harry? - perguntou Tonks.  
- Já chego lá. Então, Mérlin e Godric eram irmãos, Rowena, Godric, Salazar e Helga eram os fundadores e Mérlin os guiara. Tudo bem. Mas depois de um tempo, teve uma familia. Os Potter, naturalmente. Os Potter, como voces sabem, eram uma familia bruxa de sangue-puro, que nao ligavam para Artes das Trevas e nem em matar pessoas não bruxas. Mas o que nao fazia sentido, mas nunca pensaram em pesquisar foi, como surgiram os Potter? De repente, tinha aquela familia bruxa, como? - perguntou Mione retoricamente - Godric Griffindor, quando já era adulto, e Mérlin Griffindor, após descobrirem serem irmãos, nao podiam ficar assim. Eram um dos maiores bruxos do mundo. Rowena e Godric eram casados, e só tinham eles dos fundadores de Hogwarts vivos, Salazar e Helga haviam morrido a um tempo. Rowena, Godric e Mérlin sendo os maiores bruxos nao podiam ficar assim por ficar, todos queriam sua ajuda, e já estavam com idade era pressao demais. Eles fugiram, nao literalmente.  
- Fugiram? Para onde? - perguntou Tonks.  
- Para onde exatamente, para uma vila bruxa. Lá tinham comprado uma mansão. Mas nao podiam ficar com a mesma aparencia iriam reconhece-los. Mudaram sua aparencia e começaram a viver ali. Com um novo nome, Potter.  
- Eu sou descendente de Merlin? - perguntou Tiago surpreso.  
- Sim, é Tiago - respondeu Rony pacientemente.  
- Foi entao que surgiu a lenda de que Mérlin morreu de repente e ninguem soube como. Godric e Rowena estão incluidos na lenda. Varias teorias criadas, nenhuma parecia com a verdadeira historia.  
- Mas entao foi assim que surgiram os Potter? - perguntou Rony.  
- Sim. Rowena e Godric apesar de velho tiveram um filho. Mérlin nao casou-se e nao teve um filho. Morreu um pouco antes de Rowena e Godric morreu por último. O filho deles, Alistair Potter tinha 20 anos quando seus pais morreram, e nao sabia que seu nome verdadeiro era Griffindor, por esse motivo a familia Potter nao sabia. E a mansão que compraram no vilarejo bruxo, virou a famosa Mansão dos Potter - finalizou Hermione.  
- Uau - foi a unica coisa que conseguiram dizer.  
De subito, todos oharam para Harry desmaiado.  
- Mas se Harry pode fazer isso, o Tiago tambem nao deveria? Afinal, os dois sao descendentes, pai e filho - concluiu Lilian.  
- Boa observação Lilian - elogiou Mione e prosseguiu - Toda a familia Potter, ou Griffindor como quiserem chamar, sempre foi muito boa em magia, claro que ninguem ultrapassava os antigos ancestrais.  
- O que Mérlin fazia de tão bom? Quero dizer, ele era um excelente bruxo, mas el fazia um feitiço que ninguem conseguia ou o que? - perguntou Luna confusa.  
- Bem, Mérlin era excelente é claro. Mas ele ficou muio famoso, por saber fazer mágica sem usar varinha - disse Mione.  
- Ah, entao por isso Harry consegue - concluiu Tiago.  
- Sim, sim exatamente. Ante que perguntem qual é a coisa que Godric era bom, vou responder - disse Hermione apressada - cada casa de Hogwarts é diferente, Griffinória era caracterizada pela coragem e confiança, Sonserina pela ambição e individualidade, Corvinal sabedoria e criatividade e Lufa-Lufa pela igualdade e justiça.  
- Então, o "poder" de Godric era coragem e confiança? Só isso? - disse Sirius decepcionado.  
- Não, não. Godric também tinha um poder, um poder mesmo. Ele controlava o fogo e a água - dessa vez quem respondeu foi Rony.  
- Nossa! - exclamou Lily - Por isso Harry estava em chamas!  
- Mas, como ele conseguiu controlar a terra? - indagou Remo.  
- Ah, Rowena - disse Mione em tom de acusação - Ela controlava o ar e a terra. Por esse motivo aconteceu aquilo de chão rachando e chamas no Harry, ele não demonstrou controle de água e ar, mas ele tem.  
- Bem, Salazar e Helga sairam perdendo né? - brincou Sirius, é claro.  
- Não exatamente. Salazar tinha aqueles "dons não-formidaveis", como falar com as cobras - respondeu Mione - já a Helga, bem, essa sim saiu perdendo. Mas era uma excelente bruxa.  
- Hermione - falou Neville - eu ainda nao entendi uma coisa, por que Harry consegue e Tiago não? Outros Potter conseguiam?  
- Bem, se tivessem sidos instruidos por Mérlin, Godric e Rowena, talvez - deu ênfase - Agora, Harry consegue porque foi despertado isso nele. Quando ele descobriu sobre a profecia dele e de voce-sabe-quem, despertou isso nele.  
- Por que? - perguntou Gina olhando para o rosto do Harry, que ainda estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.  
- Porque Voce-Sabe-Quem é descendente de Salazar Slytherin, Harry sabia disso. Isso trouxe os poderes de Harry, sem falar na ligaçao entre ele, por causa da cicatriz. Começou com coisas pequenas, vento no rosto, agua borbulhando, essas coisas. Até a alguns meses atrás que se descontrolou, descobrimos sobre tudo isso e Harry teve que aprender a controlar. Claro que ele ainda não é _expert _nisso, mas consegue usar mais ou menos. E, o que voces viram, foi ele meio estressado. Quando ele está mais "sentimental" digamos assim, bravo, triste ou alegre os poderes se demonstram excessivos.  
O Harry começou a acordar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – Juro fazer algo bom

Harry olhou para os outros confuso. Por quanto tempo desmaiara?  
- Ai, detesto isso! É um saco ter que ficar desmaiando - falou ele colocando a mão na testa e tirando a cabeça do colo de Gina.  
Então pareceu reparar que Lilian, Tiago e Sirius estavam ali.  
- Ah - foi a única coisa que Harry conseguu dizer quando olhou nos olhos esverdeadosdo pai.  
- Olha, Harry - começou Tiago sem jeito. Ele respirou fundo e falou sincero - Eu estava errado ta bom? Você não é covarde, não é egoísta, não é ruim. Você é bom, uma pessoa boa.  
- Harry - chamou Gina sorrindo, os olhos tinham um brilho intenso - Escute seu pai. Você é uma pessoa boa, uma pessoa boa com que coisas ruins aconteceram. Escutou? Você é bom, somente coisas ruins aconteceram com você.  
- É, alguém já me disse isso, mas faz muito tempo - disse o moreno.  
- Eu sei Harry. Sirius te disse isso, no seu quinto ano, eu sei. Escute todos, não é culpa sua, nada disso! Me escute, escute Ron, Mione, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Luna, escute o que Sirius te disse, o que Dumbledore disse. Você é diferente Harry, essa ligação com Voldemort, não sua culpa! Você é bom!  
Harry levantou-se e olhou para os proprios pés.  
- Gina tem razão Harry - concordou Mione e Rony fez o mesmo.  
- Certo obrigado gente, agradeço mesmo. Mas o único problema é que Voldemort está a solta, ainda está na minha caçada. 10 000 galeões pela minha cabeça, quem não quer? - ironizou Harry.  
- Dez mil galeões pela sua cabeça Harry? - perguntou Lílian cheia de preocupação.  
- Mas é claro, ele quer o Harry Potter - ele falou em tom de ironia, mas depois falou sério - Ok, gente. Eu não passei por tudo que passei, para ver aquele palhaço...  
- De quinta categoria - interrompeu Gina.  
- ganhar. Ele vai perder, e vai perder logo. Se eu tiver que morrer, vou morrer. Me preparei para isso, para morte, literalmente. Então, que a luta comece - falou Harry e saiu andado pelo corredor, sendo seguido pelos outros, Gina, Mione, Rony, Lily, Pontas, Almofadinhas, Tonks, Remo, Neville e Luna.  
- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Tonks com Teddy no colo.  
- No momento, procurar a Horcruxe. Está em Hogwarts - disse Harry com certeza.  
- Como pode estar com tanta certeza? - perguntou Luna.  
- Para Tom Riddle, e notem que digo Tom e não Voldemort, Hogwarts era seu lar. Foi aqui que ele passou os melhores momentos. Uma das memórias que Dumbledore me mostrou foi que ele veio pedir emprego aqui, mas ele não queria o emprego, não de verdade pelo menos. Ele adorava Hogwarts, mas como ficou frio deixou-a para lá. E quando voltou para pedir emprego, a real razão de vir aqui foi para pegar a espada de Godric Griffindor.  
- Ela não é sua Harry? - perguntou Neville.  
- É, é sim. Mas como ele não conseguiu, pegou algo de Rowena e escondeu aqui em Hogwarts. Precisamos encontrar isso, a mortalidade ou imortalidade de Voldemort depende disso - concluiu Harry chegando em frente a gárgula de Dumbledore.  
- Harry, como vai entrar ai? Dumbledore deixou a sala fechada. Ninguém consegue entrar - falou Remo.  
- Que bom Remo, porque eu sou ninguém.  
- Como assim Harry? - perguntou Lily confusa.  
- Quando Dumbledore morreu, deixou um testamento. Tive de ir ao Gringotes antes de partir na jornada "Caça a Hocruxes". Lá li o testamento, as únicas pessoas que podem ler são as citadas, mas isso voces já sabem.  
- Dumbledore deixou algumas coisas para nós três. Para mim deixou alguns livros sobre Hocruxes e os Fundadores, muito uteis, descobrimos a história de Harry assim - falou Hermione.  
- Para mim deixou o desiluminador - disse Rony - foi útil em algumas cituações de fuga das pessoas que estão do lado de Voldemort caçando Harry.  
- E para mim, deixou o resto - terminou Harry.  
- Que resto Harry? - perguntou Tonks.  
- Suas casas, seu dinheiro essas coisas. O testamento dizia que seria útil quando eu ganhasse a batalha final, uma besteira talvez eu morra.  
- Você vai viver - falou Gina decidida.  
- Enfim, isso não importa.O que importa é, no testamento dele, ele só citou nós três, ou seja, não ficou nada de herança a mais ninguém. Mas o que nos intrigou foi: ele falou Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, mas nunca Harry Potter, somente Ninguém. Entende? Eu sou Ninguém.  
- Uau - falou Remo - Dumbledore tem mania de deixar tudo mais complicado.  
- Isso não vem ao fato - e Harry virou-se para a gárgula - Eu vou entrar na sala de Dumbledore. Remo e Neville voces ficam vigiando, não duvido que Voldemort apareça a qualquer momento. Tonks e Luna junte todos os idosos e crianças na Ala Hospitalar e coloque um feitiço protetor, impossivel de deixar alguém entrar lá. Gina reuna todos que sabem manusear uma varinha que voce conseguir contatar. Mione e Rony procurem a Hocruxe, sabem a importancia de achá-la.  
- E nós tres? - perguntou Tiago.  
- Voces vem comigo. Juro solenemente fazer algo bom - disse Harry para a gárgula que girou e mostrou as escadas.  
- Essa é a senha? - perguntou Lilian.  
- Eu tinha que colocar uma senha nova, e a primeira coisa que pensei foi Juro solenemente nao fazer nada de bom, mas eu vim fazer algo bom, então ficou essa - disse Harry subindo as escadas sendo seguido pelos tres. Os outros foram fazer as tarefas destinadas a eles.  
Harry, Sirius, Lilian e Tiago passaram pela porta do escritório de Dumbledore, e para felicidade de Harry, tudo estava igual.  
- O que viemos fazer aqui? - perguntou Sirius olhando um bisbilhcópio numa mesinha.  
- Pesquisar - disse Harry. Ele caminhou até a penseira de Dumbledore, ao lado dela muitas lembranças, todas tinham uma etiqueta ou numeros.  
- Lembranças Harry? - perguntou Lilian quando o garoto pegou a varinha e saiu um fio transparente de sua cabeça, em que ele jogou na penseira.  
- Que lembrança é? - falou Sirius aproximando-se com Tiago.  
- É uma lembrança minha, do dia em que recebi a cicatriz. Podem mergulhar a cabeça também - disse Harry e todos mergulharam a cabeça para olhar.  
A lembrança de Harry nao era muito boa.  
Estavam em um lugar escuro, um vulto preto na frente de um pequeno bebezinho, Harry. Mas não era possivel enxergar direito.  
Uma risada fria cortou o silencio do ambiente, deixando-o mais sombrio.  
- Avada Kedavra - disse a voz. De repente todos estavam de volta no escritório de Dumbledore.  
Sirius, Tiago e Lilian ofegavam pelo que viram.  
- O que foi isso? - perguntou Lily.  
- Como eu disse, lembrança do dia em que recebi a cicatriz. Voldemort tentou me matar, então sobrevivi a Maldição da Morte. Nesse dia, mãe e pai, voces morreram. Sinto dizer, mas é a verdade - acrescentou ao ver a cara de espanto dos dois - ele os matou antes. Desde então tinha vivido com os Dursley, e aos onze anos fui para Hogwarts. Somente no meu terceiro conheci Sirius e Remo. E Sirius, sinto dizer, mas voce morreu no meu quinto ano. Bellatriz te matou.  
- Aquela tosca, sempre a achei má e retardada - falou Sirius bravo.  
- Ela vai ter sua vingança - disse Harry andando e parando em frente a mesa de Dumbledore. Atrás da mesa, um enorme quadro com o diretor sentado.  
- Harry, imaginei se você viria aqui - disse o diretor naquela voz calma de sempre.  
- Mas é claro que voltei professor. Mas agora me diga, voce já sabia que eles viriam ao futuro? - perguntou.  
- Ah, sim, sim. Lembro-me do dia em que Sara e Alan Potter me escreveram e enviaram a carta de Tiago. Eu sabia desde o inicio Harry - disse Dumbledore sorrindo.  
- Bem, alguma dica para eu não morrer? - ele não pode evitar de perguntar.  
- Ah, Harry. Gostaria de poder lhe dizer tantas, mas infelizmente, não tenho nenhuma. Se bem que... Tem umazinha. Vou repetir o que sempre te disse, Harry. O amor - terminou Dumbledore.  
- Sim, o senhor vem me dizendo isso desde sempre. Mas acha mesmo que o amor vai me ajudar a vencer Lord Voldemort? - perguntou o moreno.  
- Um poder Lord Voldemort desconhece Harry, não se esqueça. Mas talvez sua habilidades de tatara-tatara-tatara-tataraneto de Rowena, Godric e Mérlin o ajude - disse o diretor, sorrindo com os olhos azuis por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua.  
- Obrigado pela ajuda professor - agradeceu Harry e o velho diretor do quadro recostou-se em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos, para domir.  
Harry virou-se para seus pais e seu padrinho.  
- Pois bem, por enquanto é só isso. Vamos.  
Quando os quatro estavam de volta ao corredor, ouviram Hermione gritando do fim do corredor e correndo para eles.  
- Harry! Harry! Descobri algo importante! - falou Mione quando estava mais perto, Rony apareceu logo em seguida.  
- O que é Hermione?  
- Sabe a fantasma da Corvinal? - o garoto fez que sim, então ela continuou - Então, ela era filha de Rowena!  
- Então ela é minha parente? - perguntou Harry.  
- Sim! Mas acho que isso nao vem ao caso Harry - disse Rony.  
- Certo, certo. Mas continue Mione - pediu o moreno gentilmente.  
- Então, ela tinha roubado o diadema perdido de Rowena!  
- Mas está com ela? - perguntou Harry.  
- Não, está tinha escondido na copa de uma árvore na Albania - falou Hermione - Mas ela contou a um, somente um, aluno. Ela disse que ele parecia tão gentil e educado.  
- Tom Marvolo Riddle - sussurrou Harry, uma idéia se formou em sua cabeça - É isso! Quando Tom passou aqui para pedir emprego, escondeu o diadema.  
- Sim, mas a questao: onde? - perguntou Mione.  
- Na Sala Precisa. Ele com certeza pensou que ninguém conhecia aquela sala - disse Harry e começou a correr pelos corredores seguido pelos outros. Até que chegou ao sétimo andar, e lá estava aquela parede.  
Todos encararam a parede, lá não tinha porta e para entrar no lugar certo o pensamento exato.  
- O que será que ele imaginou? - perguntou Lilian.  
- Um lugar para esconder coisas, é claro - opinou Rony.  
- É isso Rony! Lembra de quando Draco colocou o armário sumidouro? Então, ele pediu um lugar para esconder coisas! - disse Harry.  
O "Eleito" passou três vezes em frente a parede pensando: "quero um lugar para esconder coisas".  
Uma porta apareceu, e Harry a abriu.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – Uma galera p/ Tio Voldy

Harry adentrou na sala, seguido pelos amigos que estavam ali presentes.  
Tinham tantas coisas naquela sala enorme. Pilhas e mais pilhas de livros velhos, panos cobrindo coisas, penas, armários, tapetes enrolados, lembrois, bisbilhocópios, mais lá trás o armário sumidouro ainda estava lá. As mais diversas coisas, todas as coisas que foram escondidas por todos que desfrutaram da Sala Precisa.  
- Vou ter uma visão meçhor de cima - falou Harry e transformou-se num gato preto. Os pêlos pretos, por incrivel que pareça, eram rebedes, pêlos brancos formavam uma cicatriz de raio fina na testa e os olhos do gato eram verdes.  
- Voce é um animago? - perguntara Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.  
- Depois ele exlica gente, vamos procurar o diadema - pediu Hermione começando a andar por entre as coisas, Rony repetiu o gesto e logo Lilian, Tiago e Sirius também. Harry ia pulando de livro em livro, para as pilhas mais altas afim de ver lá do alto, mas não conseguiu enxergar muito, então transformou-se num pequeno canário amarelo sobrevoando toda a sala.  
Onde poderia estar aquele diadema?, pensava Harry. Se eu fosse escondê-lo em algum lugar onde esconderia? Mas é claro, num lugar onde quando passassem não dessem importancia. Um lugar óbvio, pensou o garoto.  
Ele voou para perto da porta. Ao lado dela tinha uma mesinha, em cima um pano cobrindo algo. Com o bico, tirou facilmente o pano de cima. Lá estava. O diadema perdido de Rowena Ravenclaw.  
Harry transformou-se em um tigre e deu um enorme rugido, no que todos vieram correndo.  
-Um trigre? - perguntou Lílian chocada.  
- Longa história - falou Harry quando virou humano novamente. Pegou o diadema em cima da mesa e mostrou para os outros - o Diadema de Rowena.  
- Mas como vamos destruí-lo? - perguntou Rony - É dificil. Usamos a espada de Godric e o dente do basilisco no diário, mas não sabemos como Dumbledore destruiu o anel.  
- Bem, talvez se fossemos na Câmara e arrancassemos um dente do basilico - comentou Harry vagamente.  
- Não, Harry. Quando basiliscos morrem, um ano após sua morte, viram poeira. Não vamos encontrá-lo lá, quem dirá sua presa - falou Mione, sempre inteligente.  
- Ok, então como destruiremos essa coisa? - perguntou Rony sem paciencia.  
- Ah, isso, meus queridos, eu não sei - respondeu Hermione com sarcasmo.  
- Sem brigas pelo amor de Mérlin - pediu Harry.  
- É - concordou Lily - vamos descobrir como destruir essa coisa.  
- Horcruxe - corrigiu Hermione.  
Sairam da Sala Precisa e andaram para a Ala Hospitalar onde encontram Tonks e Luna lançando os feitiços e trancando as portas.  
- Encontraram o diadema? - perguntou Tonk sem se virar, a varinha ainda apontada para a porta fazendo o feitiço.  
- Sim. Agora queremos é destrui-lo, mas não sabemos como - admitiu Harry.  
Tonks virou-se quando acabou de murmurar o feitiço de proteção. Pegou o diadema nas mãos e o examinou atentamente.  
- Realmente, eu não sei. Magia das Trevas altamente poderosa, dificil de ser quebrada - falou Tonks. Seu cabelo mudou de rosa berrante, para um loiro cacheado como se quando ela pensasse isso acontecesse.  
De repente, um grupo de pessoas acabara de virar o corredor, andavam decididos. Gina a frente.  
- O que é isso? - perguntou Luna vendo todas aquelas pessoas.  
Cho Chang, Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan, Colin e Denis Creevey, Parvati e Padma Patil, Lilá Brown, Cormaco MacLaggen, Hagrid, Sr e Sra. Weasley, Carlinhos, Penélope Clewater, Percy, Fred, Jorge, Fleur, Gui, Gabriele (irmã de Fleur), Aberforth, Dédalo Diggle, Minerva McGonagal, Horácio Slughorn, Sibila Trelawney, Angelina, Katie Bell e sua amiga Liane, Marieta (amiga de Cho), Susana Bones, Michel Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie MacMillan, Justino, Lino Jordan, Flitwick, Madame Hooch, Sprout. Todos estavam ali para ajudá-los.  
- Gina - disse Harry abobado que a garota reunira tanta gente - como? Como achou tanta gente?  
- Não foi fácil é claro - disse a garota sorrindo para o moreno - Tive que usar o galeão para o pessoal da AD e aparatação para os outros, fui a Hogsmead. E outros já estavam no castelo e me ajudaram chamando os amigos.  
- Ok, então reuiniu toda essas galera para matar Tio Voldy? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Faz tempo que nao ouço alguém falar assim, quem era mesmo? - perguntou McGonagall.  
- Ah! Tia Mimi! Imagino que se lembra de mim! Sirius Black, futuramente padrinho de Harry, melhor amigo de Tiago Potter - falou Sirius.  
- Sirius Black? Mas ele estava morto! - falou Ernie MacMillan.  
- Gente - falou Harry com um Sonorus, pois cochichos começaram - Sirius, Tiago e Lílian vieram do passado, e decidiram voltarem para o tempo deles, somente depois que nos ajudarem. Por favor, não estranhem eles estarem vivos.  
- Pois é - comentou Tiago aparecendo ali na frente jovem e bonito, todos sorriram ao ver o Tiago Potter - Nunca me senti tão vivo. Bem, estou a par da situação, e sinceramente... Não gostei!  
Fred e Jorge apressaram-se para ficar na frente do Maroto e estenderam a mão.  
- Fred Weasley/Jorge Weasley, adoramos suas brincadeiras - falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
Todos riram um pouco, para variar, pois amenizava a tensão da guerra.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – Morte.

Quando o pessoal se acalmou com a noticia de que Tiago Potter, Lilian _Evans_, futura Potter, e Sirius Black vieram do passado e decidiram ajudar, Terry Boot perguntou:

- Harry? Qual o plano?

Todos olharam com expectativa para ele.

- Certo, é o seguinte. Todos que não sabem manusear uma varinha estão na Ala Hospitalar protegidos pelos feitiços que Tonks e Luna lançaram lá. Eu tenho que destruir uma coisa...

- Que tem haver com Você-Sabe-Quem, né? – interrompeu Dédalo Diggle gentilmente.

- Sim, Dédalo. Enquanto eu descubro como destruir essa droga, vocês se preparem. Vão todos para a entrada de Hogwarts, lá que Voldemort e seus exército vai aparecer. Lutaremos lá fora, tem mais espaço, e não corremos muito o risco de, sei lá, o castelo desmoronar. Todos vão para lá e preparem-se, posso senti-lo. Daqui a pouco estará aqui – todos começaram a se dirigir para as escadas a fim de seguirem para a porta de entrada – familia Weasley, Mione, Tonks, Luna, Sirius, Lilian, Tiago fiquem aqui.

Lupin e Neville, que tinham chegado ali, ficaram também.

- Ok. Gui – disse Harry – Desde que Fenrir te "machucou", vamos colocar assim, o ano passado você desenvolveu algumas habilidades lupinas certo?

- Ah, sim. Olfato melhor, visão aguçada, mais agilidade e força, e bem... Alguns pêlos – falou Gui – Mas como não sou um lobisomem completo, faço isso quando eu quiser. Por quê?

- Porque, provavelmente, aquele palhaço do Voldemort vai trazer Fenrir Greyback, e sinto lhe avisar, mas você que vai lutar com ele. Sinto ser insensível, mas se ele te morder, você não vai virar lobisomem.

- Por que não? – perguntou intrigado.

- Hei, sou idiota, mas nem tanto! Eu pesquisei, ora. Você não pode ficar mais lobisomem, ainda mais agora que controla suas habilidades lupinas – falou Harry. – Percy, Sr Weasley, Sra. Weasley, bom. Não tenho nenhum pedido em especial. Carlinhos, um favor enorme.

- Sim, Harry? – perguntou ansioso.

- Como você veio da Romênia até aqui? – perguntou num tom urgente.

- Vim montado no meu dragão. Sabe, é bem rápido, mas... por que quer saber isso?

- Tem problema você lutar montado no seu dragão? Ele te obedece né?

- Sim, sim. Ah, vai ser até mais fácil, lançando fogo nas cobras – comentou pensativo. – Bem, estou indo lá me preparar com ele.

Carlinhos foi saindo. Percy, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley aproveitaram e foram também para se preparar com os outros.

- Certo, Gina, já sei que nem ainda tentar te convencer a não ficar aqui. Então, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, não faça uma besteira.

- Tipo, o que? – perguntou emburrada que ele pensasse isso.

- Tipo se meter na luta que Voldemort e eu teremos. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você, então não faça isso. E tome cuidado.

- Certo, certo – concordou, mas não prometeu nada.

- Remo e Tonks, bem vocês vão lutar. Somente isso. Luna, eu sei de uma boa arma para você.

- O que? – perguntou curiosa.

- Você nunca foi boa em Transfiguração certo? – perguntou. Continuou após ela afirmar – Não seria interessante você fazer umas transfigurações no seu oponente?

- Ah, entendo – disse sonhadora.

- Ótimo. Hermione e Rony, vocês sabem se cuidar, mas não vão fazer besteiras. E – disse virando-se para o padrinho e os pais. Era estranho dar ordens para eles – vocês três, tomem o máximo de cuidado. Tentem fazer com que Voldemort não veja vocês, eles tentara atingi-los. Assim, nunca nascerei.

- Certo – concordaram em uníssono.

- Ah é, Neville, tenho uma tarefa especial para você – falou Harry.

- O que? – perguntou.

Harry, com um movimento na mão, invocou a espada de Godric Griffindor.

- Mate Nagini – falou Harry.

- Nagini?

- Sim. Mate Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort. Ela é uma Horcruxe.

- Mas por que eu? – perguntou descrente que Harry tenha pedido isso a ele. Justo ele!

- Porque eu pedi a você! Não pediria se não fosse capaz! Afinal, vai fazer isso ou não? Só tem que cortar a cabeça da cobra. Eu mesmo faria, mas a "Cobra Líder" vai me ocupar – disse sarcástico.

- Ta bom, eu faço – disse confiante.

Harry olhou para o Diadema de Rowena que ainda segurava em sua mão.

- Como vamos destruir isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Bem... – começou Hermione – Talvez haja um jeito. Fogomaldito.

- Mas é perigoso, pode se espalhar pelo castelo – disse Harry.

- Por que não fazem isso na Sala Precisa? O fogomaldito não vai poder sair de lá, e vai ser somente a sala que você imaginar que vai queimar – sugeriu Gina.

- Meu Deus, genial! – falou Harry enérgico. Pegou o rosto de Gina entre as mãos e lhe deu um beijo.

- Olha só, não estamos com tempo para isso não – falou Tiago rindo.

- Certo, tanto faz. Obrigado, Gina. Vá se preparar com os outros se quiser – falou Harry enquanto corria para a Sala Precisa com Rony e Hermione em seus encalços.

Harry passou três vezes ali imaginando uma sala vazia que nunca mais aparecesse quando ele fechasse a porta.

Abriu a porta e jogou o diadema lá dentro. Fez um movimento com a varinha, que era desnecessária, e o fogomaldito começou.

A porta sumiu e ele virou-se para os dois amigos.

- Menos um problema, agora, só falta o cara de cobra – disse Harry.

De repente uma voz encheu Hogwarts. Como se saísse das paredes.

- SAÍA HARRY POTTER, SEI QUE ESTÁ AQUI! NÃO QUER VER SEUS AMIGOS MORREREM OU QUER?

A voz de Voldemort era cortante e gélida. Causaria medo, se Harry _tivesse_ medo dele.

- E agora? – perguntou Rony.

- Bem... Vamos lá. Eu tenho que matar Lord Voldemort não? – perguntou Harry retoricamente, começando a correr pelos corredores.

Harry, Rony e Hermione corriam tão rápido para a porta de entrada de Hogwarts que os quadros que passavam eram somente borrões.

Teriam suspirado de alivio quando viram a enorme porta, mas a situação não era tranqüilizante.

Quando passaram pela porta, ficando entre as estatuas dos javalis puderam ver a luta.

Angelina, Kátia e Alicia lutavam em conjunto contra três Comensais. Luna, que lutava com dois de uma vez, parecia estar tendo certa facilidade. Transfigurava o corpo deles fazendo mutações bizarras.

Tonks e Remo lutavam juntos contra quatro Comensais. Tiago, Sirius e Lilian lutavam contra quatro também, eram muito habilidosos e tiveram a sorte desses Comensais não os reconhecê-los, já que estavam jovens.

Terry Boot lutava bravamente contra um Comensal mascarado. Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout lutavam contra Nott, Avery e Goyle, respectivamente. Eram duelos complicados. De um jeito bizarro, era legal ver o duelo de Padma e Parvati Patil. Ambas duelavam com quatro Comensais, estava difícil, mas pareciam saber o que cada uma pensava. Fred e Jorge estavam tendo facilidade em lutar contra três Comensais. Eles usavam suas "maravilhosas invenções", um Comensal tinha a língua-inchada, outro estava engasgado, e um vomitava sem parar. Tentavam fazer parar, sem sucesso.

Gui lutava agilmente com Fenrir. Carlinhos espantava alguns gigantes com seu dragão cuspindo fogo, causando medo. Hagrid e Grupe tentavam lutar com um Comensal, até estavam indo bem. Bicuço dava patadas em algumas criaturas esquisitas, que pareciam medrosas vendo o hipogrifo.

Cho, Dino, Simas, Denis e Colin Creevey, Michel, Liane, Marieta, Lilá, Cormaco, Anthony, Gabriele, Fleur, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Aberforth, Dédalo, Horácio Slughorn, Penélope, Sibila, Susana e Madame Hooch, cada um tinha pelo menos um ou dois Comensais para duelar. Alguns duelos estavam mais fácies, outros nem tanto.

Gina duelava com Bellatriz, Hermione e Rony foram prontamente lhe ajudar. A luta ficou equilibrada, então.

Harry caminhou até o centro daquela confusão. Desviando de alguns feitiços, é claro.

Voldemort estava lá, esperando pacientemente de pé.

- Ora, ora. Harry Potter – falou Voldemort.

- Lord Voldemort, ou deveria dizer, Tom Riddle – falou irônico.

- Que bom que chegou, a festa não seria a mesma sem você – ironizou.

- Eu sei. Mas, agora, o que acha de morrer hoje Tom?

- Não irei morrer nunca, sou...

- Imortal? – interrompeu – Não mais, Tom, não mais. Destruí suas Horcruxes. Que coisa boa não?

Voldemort pareceu temer por um momento, mas depois falou:

- Não importa, agora nossa luta será mais interessante. Vai depender somente de habilidade.

- Não acredito que vou falar isso, mas... Concordo com você Tom.

Harry e Voldemort prepararam-se, com varinhas erguidas.

- Expelliarmus! – falou Harry, mas Voldemort defendeu facilmente.

- Francamente, Harry, continua com esse feitiçozinho inútil? Tente este – falou e levantou a varinha rapidamente – Avada Kedavra!

Harry desviou do jato de luz verde e virou para vê-lo acertando uma parede de Hogwarts.

- Crucio – falou Voldemort.

Harry não teve tempo de desviar, o feitiço o atingiu e ele caiu no chão gritando de dor.

Todos pareceram parar para olhar.

- Dói Harry? Peça pela morte! Peça! – falou Voldemort.

- Vá pro inferno, cobrinha – falou Harry entre um grito e outro.

- Quer morrer Harry Potter? – perguntou Voldemort parando de lançar a maldição – Responda! Imperius!

Harry sentiu-se maravilhoso. Como era bom...

"_Responda a minha pergunta"_ disse uma voz em sua cabeça.

Para que responder?

"_Responda, responda a minha pergunta" _a voz insistiu.

- NÃO! NÃO VOU RESPONDER! VÁ PRO INFERNO! – gritou Harry levantando-se.

- Ora, Potter, aquele velho gagá não lhe ensinou boas maneiras enquanto estava vivo?

- Ora, Riddle, você não pode falar de mim. Cadê a sua educação também? – perguntou Harry.

- Tão fraco, tão tolo – falou Voldemort.

- Falando de si mesmo Tom?

- Muito engraçadinho. Mas não estou com tempo para brincadeirinhas de criança. _Avada Kedavra! _– um jato de luz veio em sua direção.

Não havia tempo de desviar. Fechou os olhos.

Todos olhavam aquela cena como se fosse em câmera lenta.

O jato de luz verde acertou Harry e ele caiu no chão. Morto antes de chegar no solo.

- NÃO! HARRYYYYYY! – gritou Gina. A garota tentou correr para o moreno, mas Hermione e Rony a seguraram.

Harry estava caído no chão, todos, pelos menos os bons, desataram a chorar. A esperança acabou.

Harry Potter tinha sido atingido pela Maldição da Morte. Caído no chão com seus olhos verdes, fechados.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – Vitória.

Harry abriu os olhos atordoado. Se lembrava de ter sido atingido pela Maldição da Morte.

Olhou em volta. Era um lugar familiar aquele, era... O lago de Hogwarts. Algumas arvores, o grande lago azul acizentado, e o grande castelo ali.

Com certeza estava nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Mas... Como parara ali? Tinha sido atingido pelo Avada Kedavra em frente a grande porta de entrada. Bem, estava morto. Devia ser isso.

- Sei que está confuso, querido – disse uma voz de anjo.

Ele olhou para a pessoa eu dissera. Era mulher de cabelos ruivos flamejantes. Ela sorria doce, tinha pele porcelana e olhos verde-vivo.

Tinham mais pessoas do lado da mulher ruiva. Um era um homem de cabelos pretos desgrenhados, olhos esverdeados e usava um óculos redondo. Outro homem era Sirius, seu padrinho. Do jeito que vira em um foto, jovem. Os cabelos pretos bem tratados caindo até a altura da bochecha e aquele olhos azuis.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Harry, pareciam tão familiares...

- Sou Lilian Potter – falou a linda mulher ruiva – Aquele Tiago Potter, Sirius Black.

- Mas se vocês estão aqui, e eu estou aqui... Significa que eu... Morri? – perguntou.

- Não exatamente, filho – falou Tiago sorrindo.

Harry se sentia tonto. Estava mesmo vendo os falecidos pais e o falecido padrinho?

- Mas o que estou fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, Voldemort me matou. Eu perdi – falou encarando os pés.

- Necessariamente não Harry. Você ainda está... Vivo, de certa forma – disse Sirius.

- Como?

- Você morreu por aquelas pessoas, seus amigos. Você, Harry, é uma pessoa boa.

- Ainda não entendo – falou com sinceridade.

- Querido, você morreu por todos lá. Por amor. Então, o efeito da Maldição não existe... Harry, você é imune a essa Maldição da Morte, porque você não se importava de morrer por aquelas pessoas – falou Lilian.

- Por amor – repetiu Harry.

- Sim – disse Tiago – Estamos muito orgulhosos de você.

- Mas sabem tudo que eu fiz, todos esses anos? – indagou confuso.

- Mas é claro. Vimos tudo – falou Sirius sorrindo – A propósito, você ainda joga Quadribol muito bem.

- É, melhor do que eu – falou Tiago.

- Ahn... – disse sem jeito – Obrigado.

Harry ficou um tempo olhando para sua mãe, para seu pai, para seu padrinho. Tão jovens, tão vivos.

- Eu tenho que voltar para lá?

- Se quiser – falou Sirius.

- Senão eu vou para onde?

- Em frente – disse Lilian.

- Bem, tenho que voltar lá, eles precisam de mim. Da minha ajuda. Foi ótimo, maravilhoso ver vocês. Mas, acho que terá que ficar para outra ocasião... Irei vê-los de novo não é?

- Sim, na hora certa. – falou Tiago.

- Adeus seria muito forte, Harry, considere um até logo – falou Sirius.

- Certo, até logo – disse.

Antes de partir, deu um longo abraço na mãe.

- Você vai se sair bem. Tenho orgulho – falou Lilian.

Um longo abraço no pai.

- Nos veremos na hora certa, você verá – falou Tiago.

E um longo abraço, que a muito não dava, em Sirius.

- Não se sinta culpado pela minha morte. Mas me faça um favor, depois que matar o cara de cobra, detone com a Bellatriz – falou Sirius.

- Pode deixar. Até logo – falou e a imagem deles três sumiu.

Tudo estava confuso.

Harry piscou os olhos, estava ouvindo uma voz...

- VIRAM? É ISSO QUE ACONTECE POR PENSAREM QUE O TOLO HARRY POTTER PODE VENCER A MIM, LORD VOLDEMORT.

Aos poucos, Harry entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Estava deitado no chão, perto de Voldemort, e este pensou que tinha ganhado.

Reunindo as forças, se apoiou nos braços e começou a levantar.

- Harry! – disse Hermione.

Todos olharam para ele levantando lentamente. Quando estava de pé, ajeitou a roupa tirando a terra e se virou para Voldemort.

- Acha mesmo que uma Maldição da Morte vai me matar? Sou O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu... Várias vezes – falou debochado.

- Mas... Como? Eu matei você. Não tinha sua mãe tola para te defender – falou Voldemort.

- É, Riddle. Mas, de novo, você cometeu um erro. Estou aqui para lutar. Por todos, para salvar todos. Sou meu próprio escudo. Somente fiz o que minha mãe fez na noite de 31 de outubro, morri por amor. Por amor as pessoas que quero salvar, e sobrevivi. Mas... Amor, Tom, é uma coisa que você nunca irá entender, não com seu coração de gelo que você tem – falou Harry.

- Não importa, você irá perder – disse Tom. Ele deu um sorriso maléfico – Descobri que sua querida mãezinha está aqui, Potter. Aparentemente, veio do passado. Mas não seria divertido... – e com um aceno de varinha, Lilian gritou e estava com a varinha de Voldemort na garganta – vê-la morrer? De novo?

A raiva dele inflou. Fogo ficou em volta de Harry.

- Larga ela! Agora! – gritou.

- Ora, ora, Potterzinho sabe brincar – debochou Bellatriz.

Com um movimento de mão, Bellatriz estava caída aos pés de Harry.

- Olha aqui, Lestrange – falou Harry feroz – perdi a paciência com você. Você vai morrer, e vai morrer agora.

- E o que o bebezinho Potter vai fazer? – perguntou irônica.

- No momento, isso. _Avada Kedavra _– falou Harry. Nem estava com a varinha, o jato de luz verde acertou Bellatriz e ela caiu no chão com os olhos abertos, a boca como se estivesse rindo.

- Como? – perguntou Voldemort.

- Nunca soube Tom? Não preciso de uma varinha. Além do que, Bellatriz Lestrange não vai fazer falta, pode morrer. – disse sem paciência.

Voldemort tirou a varinha da garganta de Lilian e a jogou para longe. Tiago a pegou antes que caísse.

- Sabe, seria realmente interessante contar como faço essas coisas, mas nosso tempo é curto. E tenho uma festa de vitoria marcada para daqui a pouco, então vamos ser rápidos.

- Você está muito atrevido, moleque – falou Riddle.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha, Harry pegou e ergueu a varinha.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! – _disse Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Como acontecera em seu quarto ano, as varinhas se uniram.

Uma corrente em que uma parte era negra e outra branca. Voldemort forçou mais seu lado.

Harry fez o vento bater mais forte. O chão rachou. Fogo ficou em volta dele.

Harry ergueu a mão esquerda, aquela não segurava a varinha.

- Avada Kedavra! – disse ele,e de sua mão saiu aquele jato de luz verde.

Voldemort ficou surpreso, mas não teve mais tempo para isso.

A luz verde o atingiu no peito e ele caiu no chão com os olhos esbugalhados.

Harry sorriu.

- Viram, Comensais da Morte? Não se pode ficar do lado de Tom Riddle, porque aquele lado, o das Trevas, é o que vai perder – disse Harry.

Com um movimento de mão, todos os Comensais estavam presos em cordas.

- Vocês tem uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban – falou rindo. – E sabe qual a melhor parte? VOLDEMORT MORREU! NÃO PODE SALVAR VOCÊS!

De repente, Harry estava sendo abraçado por todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 11 – Epílogo: Até logo, Harry.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Remo, Tonks e Teddy no colo dela, Neville, Luna, Lilian, Sirius, Tiago e Minerva. Estavam todos reunidos no gabinete no diretor.

Já tinham levado os Comensais para Azkaban, comemorado, avisado a toda comunidade bruxa.

Já estavam no "dia após a luta".

- Então, já temos que voltar – falou Sirius desanimado.

- É, não podem ficar aqui. Foi muito bom, foi bom ver vocês, foi bom ter a ajuda de vocês, mas... Não podem ficar nesse tempo – falou Harry.

- Se é assim que tem que ser... Será, não é? – perguntou Lilian. Ela tentou sorrir, mas só fez uma careta.

- Irei, voltar com vocês para apagar a memória de vocês três. Não podem saber o que aconteceu aqui. Sinto muito – falou Harry.

- Tudo bem.

Os três despediram-se de todos com um longo abraço. Hermione, Gina e Tonks choravam. Remo tentava não chorar, nunca mais veria os três amigos, seria sempre o ultimo Maroto. Até a professora Minerva estava sorrindo tristonha.

- Tapius – disse Harry cortando o ar com a mão.

Aquele buraco azul florescente apareceu.

Sirius passou primeiro, Tiago logo depois, Lilian, e por ultimo Harry.

Eles caíram dentro da sala de estar da Mansão dos Potter.

- Meu Deus, tem jeitinho melhor de chegar não? – perguntou Tiago se levantando e ajudando Lilian.

Harry olhou para eles. Olhou em volta.

- Adeus Harry – falou Lilian abraçando o futuro filho.

- É, adeus Harry – disse Tiago e também deu um abraço nele. Sirius fez o mesmo.

- Adeus é muito forte. Um até logo serviria melhor – falou Harry repetindo o que eles mesmo disseram na sua "morte" – Nos veremos no futuro, talvez não dure muito, mas... Vai ser bom.

- É – concordaram os outros.

- _Obliviate _– falou Harry.

Os olhos de Lilian, Tiago e Sirius ficaram desfocados enquanto Harry mexia na memória deles. Mudou a memória fazendo-os pensar que tinham um trabalho a fazer. Que ficaram fazendo esse "trabalho" durante esses dias que estiveram no futuro.

Quando acabou, Harry aproveitou enquanto eles estavam confusos para passar pelo buraco azul florescente de volta a seu tempo.

Quando caiu no gabinete de Dumbledore, fechou o buraco do tempo.

- Intapius.

Gina abraçou Harry.

- Você fez a coisa certa. Eles ficaram bem – disse a ruiva sorrindo.

Podia ter mudado o futuro, podia tê-los deixado com a memória intacta. Rabicho não os trairia, Sirius não seria preso, seus pais sobreviveriam... Mas não podia mudar as coisas assim.

Não era certo.

Além do mais, como sua própria mãe lhe disse. Eles iriam se ver na hora certa.

O adeus é forte demais... Até logo, é o certo.

_17 anos atrás..._

O casal dos Potter estava no hospital. Lilian Potter segurava o filho deles em seu colo.

- Ele é tão bonito – falou Lilian – Parece muito com você Tiago.

- Sim, seus olhos, é claro – disse o homem.

Uma enfermeira baixinha entrou no quarto.

- Como vai ser o nome dele? – perguntou a moça.

- Harry Tiago Potter – falou Lilian.

- Certo, irei registrar – e saiu da sala.

Tiago deu um beijo na mulher, e depois perguntou:

- Harry? Que lindo nome, Lilian.

- Obrigada, Tiago. Esse nome me trás boas lembranças – falou antes de dar um beijo na testa do filho.

O casal sorriu para o Harry. O garotinho bocejou, a boca se abriu somente um pouquinho, ele fechou os olhos antes de começar a dormir.

- Até logo, Harry – disse Lilian sorrindo.

- Tem razão, esse nome trás boas lembranças – concordou Tiago sorrindo.

Os Potter teriam muitas dificuldades, mas por enquanto... Fiquem felizes, enquanto o tempo permitir.

Quem sabe? Talvez um dia se lembrassem que foram clandestinos no futuro. Talvez um dia se lembrassem que viajaram no tempo e ajudaram a parar a guerra.

Quem sabe...


End file.
